Martha and the Chipmunks: Return to the Dream Mansion
by MantaFlipper9
Summary: A continuation of the previous story. Now featuring the Chipettes.
1. Missing You

I was on my way to the Occupational Center. Before leaving I had drank coffee out of a thermos, which made me kinda jittery, but I still didn't feel like talking or doing anything. I haven't done anything since the third day I enrolled. I felt alone, but also felt the need to be watched while I'm working, but I know I must get used to doing things on my own now.

I got off the bus and started walking on the sidewalk. "You ok?" said a voice. To my annoyance, it was _him_ again. He just wouldn't leave me alone. Though he did ask if I did want him to leave me alone and if I preferred to be. I have to admit I did.

I don't seem to relate to most people, if not absolutely nobody. I have been hidden away for sometime now. "I'm fine," I said, slightly irritated. "But I feel as if this is a waste of time." we walked into the building. "I think I'll quit." He walked on through, and to where the stairs and elevator was.

"Ok, if you're sure." He said. I walked inside the office to resign. The bad thing about it was that I would quit when I haven't even tried to push myself to work. But on the plus side, I could get away from him. If only I could be more assertive and tell him that he annoys me.

He's been so nice to me when I arrived, almost _too_ nice to the point of suspicion. He did open doors for me and offer to take me to lunch. I refused but he said "are you sure?" I told him I was sure. He even made a metal keychain, most likely to get my attention. I mistakenly took in, not knowing it wasn't originally made for me, but he said I could have it anyway.

I refused and he said "No, it's ok you can have it." I refused still. I felt it was quite rude for me to just snatch it from him. It seemed he asked me too many questions as well. Even at one point, practically out of the blue in a conversation "I don't want you to think I don't care," I've heard _that_ one before, but what would I expect from someone who's first words to me were "It's just that I feel _sorry_ for you." Ugh... not another one. I've had enough of these freaks _last_ summer.

I never cared for their fake sympathy, which is an obvious tactic to lure me into such a superficial "relationship". Sigh...

I finally signed out of the class, and made my way back to the bus. I can recall that during the first week of attending the class, there was an older man who wouldn't quit bugging me for my phone number when I rode the bus home.

He attempted flattery when I finally flat-out rejected him. I remember another man, though younger than him, did the same, engaged me into the beginning of a conversation, then he asked away, claiming he'd like to get to know me, but he understood my discomfort and refusal, unlike the previous one. Seems like that's been happening alot lately, especially during the summer.

I finally got home and Rachel greeted me. She asked me how my day was. I said fine. Nothing of particular significance ever happens anyway.

I lay in my bed. I thought about how empty the days have been lately. Since recently, I've been feeling like there is something missing, that there is emptiness. Sure, when those rodents were around there was a lot of trouble, but they didn't cause most of it anyway. I know that I shouldn't be wanting them to come back, but I do miss them.

"Enough!" I tell myself "there is no room for them anymore in my life. I need to move on and act more... normal."

As I grabbed a snack from the kitchen and then finished it, I went to relax, but dozed off. And strangely enough, I had another dream I haven't in a while, the kind that seem realistic.


	2. La Isla Bonita

Laura, who I became friendly with, and even her split persona told me from my window as I was awake, or it seemed I was, to come outside.

"Hi, Martha! Like, come outside. My car is waiting for you." I was perplexed, but walked out to the side of the street, where a red convertible was waiting. I got in next to her in the passenger seat while she was driving. "Where are we going?" I asked.

- "You'll see."

There was barely any road where we drove, mostly a emptiness with different shades of blue, like watercolors blending. And soon we were at a beach.

There, a crowd was gathered at a typical makeshift beach auditorium.

"Are you ready?" An emcee shouted.

The crowd cheered "Yeah!"

"Give it up, for these three pint-sized sirens of the sea!"

The crowd cheered once more. And three female rodents dressed in hula attire took the stage.

The band began to play, starting with bongos.

The three chipmunk girls began singing with their high-pitched voices accompanied by the band's instruments.

_Last night I dreamt of San Pedro__  
__Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song__  
__A young girl with eyes like the desert__  
__It all seems like yesterday, not far away_

They danced, shaking their hips in hula style

_Tropical the island breeze__  
__All of nature wild and free__  
__This is where I long to be__  
__La isla bonita__  
__And when the samba played__  
__The sun would set so high__  
__Ring through my ears and sting my eyes__  
__Your Spanish lullaby___

_The beautiful island_

_I fell in love with San Pedro__  
__Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me__  
__Te dijo te amo__  
__I prayed that the days would last__  
__They went so fast___

_He told you, "I love you"_

_I want to be where the sun warms the sky__  
__When it's time for siesta you can watch them go by__  
__Beautiful faces, no cares in this world__  
__Where a girl loves a boy, and a boy loves a girl_

The red-haired Chipmunk struck a pose with a flirtatious look, right at Alvin.

The crowd cheers.

_Last night I dreamt of San Pedro__  
__It all seems like yesterday, not far away_

_Tropical the island breeze__  
__All of nature wild and free__  
__This is where I long to be_

The three boy chipmunks gaze upon them.  
"Wow," Simon said.  
"They probably worked hard to rehearse this," Theodore said.  
"Knowing them, they probably would," Alvin added.  
"You know them?" I asked. Then, I realized I was speaking to them.  
"Of course, we've performed with them before," Simon said.

_La la la la la la la__  
__Te dijo te amo__  
__La la la la la la la__  
__El dijo que te ama___

_He told you, "I love you"___

_He said he loves you _

The crowd applauds.

After the show, Laura invites me to go backstage to meet the three singers.

"Martha? is that you?" A squeaky voice called out to me, I ignored it, but the rodents walked through and appeared by my feet.

"Can we come too?" Alvin asks Laura, "We happen to know them personally."

"Um, sure, why not?" Laura replies, and we walk up the steps and backstage.

The three boys greeted the three girls.

"You look great," Alvin said.

"Thanks," The red-haired girl chipmunk said.

"How have you been doing? We haven't seen you for days." Theodore asked.

"Well," said the one with blonde pigtails "we had someone emceeing for a beach party mysteriously asking us if we could perform, and we told them about our singing experience and questioned why they suddenly asked us, and one thing led to another," she finished, smiling with a nervous shrug.

"So, who's your friend?" The red-haired chipmunk girl asked.

"This is Martha!" Theodore said cheerfully.

"I'm Brittany!" the redheaded one said.  
"I'm Jeanette..." said the brunette with glasses.  
"And I'm Eleanor!" said the blonde pigtailed one. "Nice to meet you, Martha."

She extended her little paw for a handshake while I held out my pinky for her to shake.

"This is great," Alvin said, "us, meeting again, at this party," he was obviously trying to flirt,"nothing could possibly ruin it for us."

Suddenly, as if planned, a dark cloud descended the beach, the waves in the ocean got bigger, and the winds started blowing, as if a hurricane was starting up.

"Nothing except for a little storm!" Brittany shouted.

Everyone started panicking, the swimmers and surfers rushing to get out of the ocean, patrons running from the beach. Adults taking their little ones with them scrambling to get off the beach.

A tall man with dark hair came by. "Alvin? Simon? Theodore? Where are you?"

He ran, in search of them. "I hope the boys are ok," Martha heard him say to himself.

"Dave?!" Brittany shouted. "Was that Dave?!"

Some cops watched over, as to keep the crowd in control, so they wouldn't riot.

"Sir, I'm going to have to confiscate that," one said to a man, taking a bottle from him. He set the on the hood of his car, as he talked to the man.

_(Now this part will focus on what happened to Alvin for a while, temporarily taking the focus off of Martha's POV)_

Alvin scrambled around. "Simon, Theodore! Where are you guys?" He ran by the car's hood, where the bottle laid. It toppled over, just as Alvin ran by it shouting, "Theodore? Simoooooooooooooon!"

Just then, the bottle's contents poured into Alvin's mouth, as he unintentionally drank it. He then began to walk around in a daze, intoxicated by its contents.

He laughed a bit and hiccuped, and stumbled around, closer to the beach goers.

"That small squirrel is drunk!" One man yelled.

Dave quickly turned his head around, where he saw Alvin in a drunken stupor.

"Whaddare youuuuuuuu lookin' at?" Alvin slurred, seemingly saying this to the reader.

"ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Dave snatched the little chipmunk up. "I'm glad I found you, now where are your brothers?" He walked into the more grassy area where there were a few palm trees. He set Alvin down. "Now, I've got a clearer view here, away from the sand. Ok, Alvin, you stay here while I-" he noticed the chipmunk had wandered off. "Alvin...? ALVIIIIIIIIIN!"

His voice seemed to be able to be heard on the other side of the tropical forest.

"Boy, this forest sure spins alot..." Alvin said, still drunken.

He bumped into a tropical bird, who squawked at him angrily.

"Oh, sorry about that pal," Alvin casually said to it.

"There you are!" Simon had finally found Alvin. "Come on, Dave is probably worried about us!"

"Especially since we snuck out without his permission," Theodore added "We'll be in really deep trouble!"

"You guys are the best brothers I ever had," said Alvin, still dazed "I love youuuuuuuuuu..."

The two carried their brother off, and I saw it as a chance to be home free. I ran deeper into the forest where I wouldn't be spotted, near an small trench that formed a river, and saw the chipmunks get into their guardian's car and drive off.

It started to rain, I felt nervous, and hunched over, kneeling down and looking toward the ground, feeling sick for a few seconds.

As their car drove out of sight, I peeked out from the bushes and hoped the chipmunks would have business of their own to leave me to mine.


	3. Why Can't We Be Friends?

As soon as the next day arrived, I was sure Dave, the Chipmunks' dad, had taken them home safely. Until this following afternoon. I went into the kitchen and opened the cabinets. I found something unusual inside, and they were furry creatures...  
wearing sweaters... it's them! "What are you doing here?!" I ask, startled as I jumped back a bit. "Get out!"

"We're hanging around in your cupboards, I think we have a right to hang out wherever we like," answered Alvin.

"No, this isn't happening," I say to myself. I try to put it out of my mind while walking to my room. As soon as I reach my bedroom, I sit on my bed, trying to get a grip on reality.

To my shock, they were lying on my bed as well.

"Did ya miss us?" Alvin asked in a sly tone while in a relaxed pose.

"Leave me alone!" I tell him.

"You _are_ alone! We're all alone in this world," he shot back.

"Can't you give me a moment of peace... like for the rest of my life?"

"Oh, come on Martha," Theodore chimed in, "we used to be such great friends."  
Then the rodent trio started to sing...

_Ooh, hoo hoo,__  
__Ooh, hoo hoo,__  
__Ooh, hoo, hoo,__  
__Aaaaaah...__  
__Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends___

_I seen you around for a long long time, ya I really remembered when we used to hear you whine___

_Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends___

_I seen you walkin' down in Norwood Town___

_I called you but you could not look around___

_Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends Why can't we be friends___

_Ooh, hoo hoo,__  
__Ooh, hoo, hoo _

"Alright," I said, "but just for a while".

"Hopefully, that's all well need," said Simon.

"You need us now more than ever! And we need you," Theodore said.

"Especially since we gotta stop that jerkface Melvin!" Alvin added.


	4. Trouble's A'brewin in the Mansion

We see the view of what looks like the Seville house, but it's in ruins, inside, three little wicked chipmunks are reeling from their last encounter with their good counterparts and their human friend.

"I heard that girl is hanging around that other realm again," one chipmunk said.

"Duh, where'd ya hear it from?" Another, less intelligent one said.

"Didn't have to hear it," he told him. "I think I saw her near the beach. No mistake with that pink hair and those eyes that show weakness."

"Are you telling us you have a plan?" Another chipmunk spoke, with a sort of condescending tone.

The first chipmunk scowled. "Do _you_ have any ideas you'd like to share?"

"But they done whipped us when we tried to get 'em the first time!" The chipmunk of lesser intelligence said. "When them other chipmunks stepped in."

"As long as they have her around. I know she's still weak, lonely, and dependent. I can see it in the way she carries herself. That leaves us open to any possibilities. And if we play our cards right... she's bound to come crawling back..."

"What'cha doin', fellas?" Their human guardian said.

"Nothing," said the Anti-Alvin "Go back to what you were doing."

"Okay," said their guardian, who walked out of the room.

***

The Chipmunks and I, back at my house, were planning on a way to get back to the other land.

"I used to be able to go back every night I'd fall asleep," I told them. "But not today. I'm not exactly sure how to make this work."

"Remember when we encountered out anti-selves there?" Theodore asked, starting to sound worried, "I wonder if we'll run into any Anti-Chipettes."

"If there are, just remember, we found out a way to outwit our imposters," Alvin said, "so I think they might be able to keep any Imposterettes from giving us trouble too."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Simon said."I might be able to build something that could get us there, but I need time to think."

But while I waited for him to build something at his house, I got cozy and fell asleep.

I woke up, in the foyer of the mansion.

"Huh?" I saw the Chipmunks there, too.

"Oh. Hi there, Martha," Alvin said to me.

"Looks like," Simon said, "I didn't have to think of a device..."

"I guess we got lucky," I said, somehow considering my falling asleep lucky. But it got us where we wanted to go.

"How did you get here too?" I asked. They looked at me and shrugged.

We had just made it to the mansion, and the coast seemed clear, and safe.

"Ok, guys", I said. "I'm going to go on ahead."

"We'll be here, waiting for you," Theodore said.

"What about us?" Alvin said.

"I just can't risk it, and maybe it's not the best idea to leave you where Martina can easily get her hands on you," I said as I walked through the doors.

And what went on as I left was that Alvin seemed to slunk in one of Martina's expensive velvet chairs.

"That's a rip-off," he sulked. "When do we get to do anything?"

"We've only just started, Alvin," said Simon, "I doubt we'd be chosen to go along with out a reason."

They sat for a moment, but heard giggling.

"What's so funny, Theodore?" Alvin asked.

"It wasn't me," Theodore replied.

The giggling was heard, but louder, and with more joining in.

"W-where is that coming from?" Simon said, starting to get worried.

The three chipmunks were puzzled as well as startled. The two doors started to move, as the handle jiggled, then opened, as two female chipmunks were in the doorway, with one pulling on the horizontal piece of metal that was doorknob.

"Ooh, boys!" They all said upon seeing the chipmunks, then they giggled some more.

"What are a bunch of nice guys like you doing in a place like this?" a bespectacled one with blue streaks in her hair said.

"Ok, now that answers my question from before," said Theodore, starting to sound meek from fear.

"Aw, relax, honey," said the blonde, chubby one with messy pigtails. She was also wearing green elevator sandals, ones that Eleanor once wore to make herself taller, but Eleanor didn't enjoy wearing them. "Your babies are here!"

The menacing female chipmunks were ready to start singing.

"Hi!" said the redhead with heavy blue eye shadow.  
"Hi!" said the blonde one.  
"We're you're weather girls, and have _we've _got _news_ for you," the red haired one said.  
"You better listen," said the one wearing glasses.  
"Get ready all you lonely girls, and leave the umbrellas at home!" said the redheaded one.  
"Alright!" said the blonde.

The boy chipmunks looked on in horror and panic and started running in all directions.

_Humidity is rising__  
__Barometer's getting low__  
__According to our sources__  
__The street's the place to go___

_Cause' tonight for the first time__  
__Just about half past ten__  
__For the first time in history__  
__It's gonna start rainin' men_

_It's raining men__  
__Hallelujah__  
__It's raining men__  
__Amen___

_I'm gonna go out__  
__I'm gonna let myself get__  
__Absolutely soaking wet___

_It's rainin men__  
__Hallelujah__  
__It's raining men__  
__Every special men___

_Tall blonde dark and lean__  
__Rough and tough and strong and mean___

_God bless Mother Nature__  
__She's a single woman too__  
__She took over heaven__  
__And she did what she had to do___

_She taught every Angel__  
__To rearrange the sky__  
__So that each and every woman__  
__Could find the perfect guy___

_It's raining men___

_I feel stormy weather moving in__  
__About to begin__  
__Hear the thunder__  
__Don't you loose your head__  
__Rip off the roof and stay in bed__  
__(Rip off the roof and stay)_

(The blonde takes off a pillow Theodore is hiding under as she sings this lyric.)

By this time, the boy chipmunks ran around, trying to avoid these more sinister female chipmunks, and their screams as well as the girls' giggles can be heard from outside, through the door. And since I did hear, I rushed over to see what was the matter.  
"What's going on?!" I said. I found panicked and cornered chipmunks, but... these weren't the Chipettes! Unless, they had a costume change, then, what's gotten into them?

"Aw, why you gotta be such a buzzkill?" A red headed girl chipmunk, who resembled Brittany said.

"Yeah, why are you ruining our fun?" said one that looked like Eleanor.

"Her hair is the color of a tulip," Not-Jeanette teased.

"Let's pull off the petals!" Not-Brittany said. She jumped onto a fixture then flung herself at me. "He loves me! He loves me not!" She said as she began to tug at my hair.

"Stop!" I shouted.

The other Non-Chipettes surrounded me and climbed up my legs and on to my hands. I tried to get them off of me, but they seemed to enjoy my effort, as it just fueled them to be more rowdy.

"Run, guys!" I yelled, and the Chipmunks ran. "You don't have to tell us twice!" Simon said.

"No!" Not-Brittany said, at having the chipmunks running away. "It's not you, it's us! We can change, we promise!"

"It's us that want you here and having you will be the change!" Non-Jeanette added.

As soon as it seemed the fake Chipettes loosened their grip on my head, I shooed them off and ran outside and jumped through the window with the chipmunks.


End file.
